ARTIS DADAKAN
by Vika Kikiaki
Summary: -DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

v/n: Waw... vika bikin fic cuy ! Ini pengganti School in the Center maap sebesar2nya yah !

Yang udah ikut lowongan OC ada semua di kyanya gak smua jg.

Bagi yang ska nge flame, tolong segera enyah dari fic ini karna vika gak ska di flame apa lg pke bahasa 'GAK SOPAN'

Yah, silahkan membaca ! Yg udah bca ripiu !

vavavav

Disclaimere: Dibilangin gak percaya jg yah. Yg bikin Naruto itu papa vika !-di lempar bumerang-

vavavav

"Uno game, kau kalah lagi, dobe !"kata Sasuke yg sedang bermain Uno dengan Naruto.

"haaah...Knapa sih aku terus yang kalah ?! Temeee.. kasih aku kesempatan sekali aja gak mau!" Naruto yang dari tadi kalah mengacak rambutnya.

"Hei, ini kan permainan antar individu ! Kau harus berpikair dengan otakmu sendiri, Baka !" kata Sasuke bangkit dari kubur,eh... maksudnya dari duduknya.

"Sasuke, kau kan tau kalo Naruto itu tidak bisa berpikir, apalagi pakai otaknya sendiri." Kata seorang cowo berambut merah bata dengan mata emerald.

"GAARA ! Enak saja kau bilang aku tidak bisa berpikir !!"

"ya, Tapi kau bisa berpikir dalam arti tertentu."

"Ahh... Terserahlah !"

"Woy, kita cari makan yuk ! Aku sudah mulai lapar nih !" seorang cowo bermata lavender memotong 'pembicaraan' mereka.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita pergi ! Aku juga sudah mulai lapar."Sasuke mulai keluar dari apartemen Naruto dan Sasuke menuju tempat biasa mereka makam, eh... makan.

vavavav

Di perjalanan menuju tempat makan, Naruto merasa diperhatikan seseorang.

"eh, Teme ! Sepertinya kita di perhatikan seseorang !" Bisik naruto pada Sasuke.

"biarkan saja, dobe. Lagi pula sepertinya dia sedang memperhatikan aku yang tampan ini !" jawabnya dengan PD. -hoeekh-

"Yee... Dasar narsis loe ! ini beneran tau ! Dia ngeliatin kita terus." Bisik Naruto meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Ayo kita masuk !'katanya sambil berjalan di belakang Neji dan Gaara.

vavavav

Saat mereka mendapat tempat duduk, tiba-tiba...

"eh, ada yang mau ke sini tuh. Ngeliatin kita." Gaara memberitahukan pada teman-teman nya.

"kyaaa... itu yang tadi merhatiin kita !" Kata Naruto setengah teriak.

Orang yang mereka bicarakan menyapa mereka.

"hai, boleh saya tau, nama kalian siapa ?" tanya si orang yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"eh !! dateng dateng nanyain nama ! Loe ndiri siape ?!"kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sedingin kutub.- lebai-

"Sasuke, jangan dingin gitu !" Naruto menceramahi. "hai, aku Naruto, yang berambut merah itu Gaara, yang bermata lavender itu Neji, dan yang berbicara dingin padamu itu Sasuke." Tambahnya.

"Boleh kami tau, siapa kau ?" kata Gaara yang merasa di cuekinakhirnya buka suara.

"Kalian tidak kenal siapa aku ?!" katanya dengan muka kaget yang di buat-buat.

"kenalkan, Aku Niero. Sutradara terkenal di jepang." tambahnya.

Naruto kaget sampai mulutnya ternganga. Neji mulai buka suara, "mau apa kau menyapa kami ?" katanya to the point.

"ya, tidak basa basi. Apa kalian mau jadi bintang film ? Tampang kalian membuatku tertarik." Orang yang mengaku Niero itu menawarkan.

Naruto pingsan seketika, Sasuke ternganga, Neji yang sedang minum tersedak,Gaara terbelalak.

"serius nih ?!" kata mereka serempak.

"Ya, aku serius. Jadi bagaimana ? Kalian mau ?"

"a..."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"hei, knapa DVDnya di matiin sih ?!" kata seorang cewe berkacamata bernama Miharu.

"Iya, Helen ! Kenapa di matiin ?"seorang cewe berambut coklat sebahu bernama Panda bertanya.

"Kita lanjutin besok aja. Udah malem nih !" jawab seseorang yang di sebut Helen itu.

"lagi pula besok kita kan juga dah ngantuk nih ! Hoaaaemm..." seorang bernama Chika itu menguap lebar.

"ya sudah ! Besok di lanjutin yah !"

**BLAAM !!**

Dan semua pintu kamar pun tertutup.

~TO BE CONTINUE~

v/n: Gimana, bagus gak ?? kalo bagus ripiu kalo jelek jg ripiu.

Okeh... Tunggu kelanjutannya yahk !!

_Give me a riview, Pleaass !!_

:)


	2. Chapter 2

v/n: tah mangga di baca. Di sini sebagian OC lagi masuk. Bagi yang suka nge-flame harap segera enyah dari cerita crita ini jadinya ada pairing kok.

Oh iya, Balasan ripiu !

**Sabaku No Panda-kun: **Oh, mirip ama punya orang yah !! yah.. susah yah mau buat crita beda dari orang lain padahal ini hasil kerja keras vika ndiri lho ! Iya, maap yah senpai, Gaara-nya udah di ambil ama Neji tuh ! .he..

**KuroNezumi: **iya nih ! Susah bikin beda dari orang lain sih ! Tenang aja, NejiGaa kyanya ada soalnya vika juga pingin bkin sih.

**Inuzumaki Caleb Athena Helen: **Oh !! ok dehk ! Makasih sudah memberi tahu vika.

**AeroRange-TCE: **yah memang... kalo dah di masukin ke FFN jadi gak jelas. Sebe deh !!

**Kakkoii-Chan: **Ikutan kok ! Ada senpai kok di chapu ini.

**BrunoNadhGravano: **Masuk kok ! Di chapu ini ada senpai. Tenang aja !

**Yang Lain: **siap, senpai2 !! vika akan berjuang !

vavavav

Disclaimere: Naruto Punya Mang Masashi Kishimoto, ok ?! Tapi cerita nie

punya vika.

Vavavav

Chapter 2

vavavav

Di saat pagi buta jam setengah lima pagi, Chika, Miharu, Panda, Helen, dan orang yang baru saja tadi malam datang bernama Nazuki dan Nameda, sudah manteng(??) tv untuk menonton DVD yang berjudul 'ARTIS DADAKAN' yang tadi malam mereka tunda.

"hei, emang ceritanya kaya gimana sih ?!" Tanya Nameda dan Nazuki yang tidak tahu ceritanya.

"yah gitu lah ! pokonya tonton aja. Nanti juga ngerti." Jawab Helen.

"lagi pula mana mungkin kan kita ulang dari awal." Tambah Miharu.

"ya iyalah ! ngapain ulang dari awal, yang ada kita yang cape. Lagi pula mereka yang dateng terlambat." Kata chika dan panda dengan setiap kata yang sedikit ditekan.

"oh iya yah !! he..he..he.." Miharu cengengesan.

"ya udah. Kita mulai." Helen pun memencet tombol 'PLAY' yang ada di remote DVD itu.

Dan cerita pun di mulai…

vavavav

"aku mau !! tapi bayarannya gede nggak ?!" kata naruto yang matanya udah berkilauan.(emangnya berlian)

"ya pasti gede lah !! jadi bintang pilm di pilm sutradara terkenal gitu loh !" ucap si sutradara yang bernama Niero itu sambil ngeluarin duit dari sakunya segepok. "kalo kalian mau aku kasih dulu uang mukanya."

"tapi bener kan kita bakal terkenal ?!"Tanya semua minus naruto yang lagi sibuk di alam nya.

"pasti. Tenang aja. Nanti aku kenalin juga sama artis artis ngetop yang seksi & bohai dah !!" kata Niero meyakinkan.

"ya udah. Kapan mulainya ?!" Tanya semua sambil senyum bahagia ala pemenang Indonesian Idol.

"jadi kalian mau ?! oke, aku tunggu besok jam 9 pagi di tempat aku bekerja. Ini kartu namaku. Besok kalo kalian sudah sampai tempatnya langsung telpon aku."

"ya, baiklah."

Pesanan mereka pun datang dan mereka menyantapnya secara liar layaknya binatang mendapat mangsanya.

vavavav

"hoaamm… ohayou, Sasuke !!" naruto yang baru bangun melihat Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya sedang memeluknya.

"Ohayou, Naruto. Bagaimana tidurmu ? apakah nyanyak ?"Tanya Sasuke pada teman se-kamarnya, atau bisa dibilang, tunangannya.

"yah, begitulah. Karna hari ini kita akan jadi calon bintang film." Naruto melepas pelukan Sasuke dan duduk di kasur sambil tersenyum.

"ya sudah, ayo cepat mandi."

Naruto pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Naruto."

"Hm." Jawab Naruto lalu menatap Sasuke.

"gak mau mandi bareng ?" Kata Sasuke dengan senyum jahil.

"apaan sih, ya nggak lah !" Naruto membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

vavavav

"eh, kartu namanya ada di siapa ?" Tanya neji yang sudah berkumpul di depan apartemen.

"ada di aku. Coba kita liat, mana yah…" naruto mencari kartu nama yang di berikan Niero kemarin di tasnya.

Tapi hasilnya…

"eh, mana yah… perasaan aku taro di tas deh."

Nihil !! gak ketemu sama sekali !

"yah… aku lupa. Naruto kan gak bisa nyimpen barang gak ilang. Bodoh aku." Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk jidatnya yang putih jadi berwarna merah karna di tepuk ama tangan dia sendiri.

"masa' kartunya ilang sih ! dasar naruto nih. Jorok banget nyimpen barang." Kata gaara. "jadi gimana dong ?!" tambahnya dengan nada suara yang kebingungan.

"maaf, apa kalian Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara ??" Tanya 2 orang cewe yang tiba tiba menghampiri mereka.

"ya. Kalian siapa ?" jawab mereka serempak.

"oh syukurlah ! perkenalkan, saya Manime dan yan di sebelah saya Kakkoi. Saya karyawan di tempat kerja sutradara Niero." Kata seorang cewe yang mengaku Manime itu.

"kami di suruh menjemput kalian ke tempat kerjanya karna kartu yang kemarin sutradara Niero kasihkan pada kalian tertinggal di meja makan waktu itu." Kata seorang cewe lagi yang disebut Kakkoi.

"ya sudah, ayo kita pergi." Manime membawa mereka ke sebuah mobil yang ternyata sudah ada orang yang menuggu mereka semua.

"pak sutradara, Wolfie !!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

"eh, ngapain di matiin dodol ! lagi seru tuh !" Kata Chika dan Miharu yang lagi asyik menonton tiba tiba di matiin DVD nya.

"Gue kagak ngarti ama ni cerita, ngabisin waktu doing." Kata Nameda yang ngematiin DVD nya.

"lagian sekarang dah jam stengah enam tuh." kata Nazuki yang keluar dari kamar mandi.

"astagfirullah… kita kebablasan nonton. Cepetan mandi, ayoo !!" Miharu melotot melihat jam dan langsung mengambil handuk dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

"eh, gue duluan yang ke kamar mandi ah." Kata Chika yang langsung nyerobot itu kamar mandi.

"euleuh… dasar si chika !!"

~TO BE CONTINUE~

v/n: ayo ripiu !! yang waktu chapu 1 gak banyak ah.

Ayo !!


	3. Chapter 3

v/n: Otak sudah kembali konek!! Maap yah apdetnya lama. Lagi banyak urusan. Ok, langsung aja!!

vavavav

Disclaimere: Cerita Naruto bukan punya vika!! Naruto itu punya abang Masashi Kishimoto! Puas!?

Warning: OC, OOC, dan segala kegajeannya!

vavavav

Chapter 3

vavavav

Jam 13:15

Miharu sudah sampai di rumah duluan. Belum ada siapa-siapa disitu.

"Ahh... Mumpung belum pada pulang, mendingan aku terusin nonton yang tadi, ahh!"

Dia membuka kulkas untuk mengambil minuman 'Poca Pola' dan coklat kesukaannya, Golden Queen.

Lalu diapun duduk di sofa depan TV dan dia pun memencet tombol 'PLAY'.

Cerita pun berputar...

vavavav

"Pak Sutradara Wolfie!! Apa yang bapak lakukan disini?? Saya baru saja mau kembali kesana!" Manime yang membalik badan mau menuju mobil, kaget melihat atasannya menunggu mereka semua di depan mobil.

"Hey, jangan kaget begitu! Aku hanya ingin lihat seperti apa orang yang Niero sebut 'Menakjubkan' itu." Kata orang yang disebut Wolfie itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!"

vavavav

Sesampainya di kantor tempat bekerja Niero dan yang lainnya...

"Waah... Bagus sekali kantornya!!" Kata Naruto terkagum-kagum.

"Hh... Dasar dobe kampungan!" Umpat Sasuke.

"Temee... Aku bisa mendengarmu. Aku tidak kampungan tahu!! Dan jangan sebut aku dobe, dasar teme nyebelin!" Naruto yang mendengar umpat Sasuke langsung marah.

"Kalau begitu usuratonkachi bagaimana?"

"Temee... Dasar nyebelin!!"

"Ehem, udahan dong! Jangan mesra-mesraan di sini!" Kata Neji sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Siapa yang mesra-mesraan, hah?!" Kata mereka berdua serempak.

"Tuh kan! Sampai-sampai ngomong aja barengan." Gaara juga jadi ikut-ikutan jahil.

"Ahk...Terserahlah!!" Kata Naruto sedikit berteriak.

"Nah, kalian silahkan masuk ke ruangan ini. Jam 11 nanti kalian akan di tes kemapuan akting kalian. Ingat, hapalkan naskah yang ada di meja ruangan ini dan juga jangan ribut karena di dalam tidak hanya kalian." Kata Kakkoi panjang lebar.

"Baiklah." Kata mereka serempak.

"Nanti yang akan menilai akting kalian adalah Pak Wolfie dan Pak Niero. Ya sudah, semoga kalian berhasil, sampai nanti!" Kata Manime menyudahi dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk!!" Naruto lalu memutar kenop pintunya dan langsung masuk meninggalkan yang lain masih di depan pintu.

Benar saja. Di dalam situ banyak orang yang sedang membaca naskah -lebih tepatnya menghapal naskahnya sambil berakting.

Saat Naruto melesat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu untuk mencari meja yang ada naskahnya, dia menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh.

"Ahk... Maaf. Aku tadi tidak melihat ke depan jadi menabrak deh! Oh iya, aku mau tanya, meja tempat naskah ada dimana yah?" Kata Naruto meminta maaf kepada cowok yang dia tabrak dan bertanya.

Mau tahu cowok yang di tabrak Naruto seperti apa?

Orang yang ditabrak Naruto itu cowok cakep nan manis berkulit putih, bermata biru, memakai kemeja panjang berwarna merah dan memakai celana putih panjang, terlihat imut dipakai olehnya.

"Oh, mejanya ada di ujung ruangan. Tidak apa kok, aku juga tidak melihat ke depan. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Tanya cowok itu.

"Namaku Naruto. Kau sendiri siapa?"

"Oh, kenalkan namaku..."

vavavav

Di tempat Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara...

"Kemana sih si Naruto? Main nyelonong aja dia. Jadi susah kan nyarinya." Kata Neji yang cape mencari Naruto di ruangan bercermin itu.

"Itu dia! Malah ngobrol ama orang." Kata Gaara sambil nunjuk ke tengah ruangan itu.

"Woy, Naruto!" Sasuke memanggil Naruto yang lagi asik ngobrol sambil melambaikan tangan. "Kau ini kemana aja sih? Di cariin susah bener!" Tambahnya.

"Sorry, tadi lagi nyari meja naskahnya. Karena gak ngeliat ke depan jadi nabrak orang, jadinya keasikan ngobrol. He..he..he..." Jelas Naruto.

"Ya udah, ga papa! Ngomong-ngomong siapa cowok tadi? Kenalan kamu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan kenalan aku kok. Nanti aja kasih taunya. Sekarang kita ambil naskahnya." Saat Naruto mau melangkah menuju meja naskah, tangannya di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, dobe! Siapa dia? Kelihatannya akrab sekali denganmu. Baru juga kenalan."

"Wah wah... Sasuke cemburu nih!!" Neji yang datang tiba-tiba menggoda Sasuke.

"Siapa yang cemburu?! Ngaco kau!!" Sasuke mengelak sambil malepas tangannya dari Naruto dan mukanya berubah menjadi merah.

"Ya udah, ambil naskahnya yuk!" Ajak Naruto sedikit salting. Lalu dia mengambil naskahnya dan terkejut melihat naskahnya.

"Naruto, kau dapat jadi peran apa?" Tanya Neji.

"Oh, sialnya aku! Aku dapat peran..."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Wah, kok tiba-tiba mati?" Miharu kaget saat TV nya mati sendiri.

"Heh, berani banget kamu nonton sendirian! Kita kan belum pulang." Geram Panda. Di belakang Panda sudah berdiri yang lain.

"E...eh... Kalian semua. Maap deh! Tadi gak ada kerjaan sih jadi nonton sendiri." Miharu menjawab dengan takut.

"Udah ngerjain PR belom?" Tanya Helen.

"Belum. Nanti dulu deh, lagi rame."Miharu nyengir kuda.

"Udah sana kerjain PR kamu!!" Miharu diseret oleh Panda dan Helen ke kamarnya.

"Tolong jangan kurung aku di kamar. TOLOOONG!!"

"Rasain lho!" Kata mereka serempak.

~TO BE CONTINUE~

v/n: Haha... hihi... hoho...

Vika ada pertanyaan!

Siapakah yang di tabrak oleh Naruto?

a. Suzaku Kururugi

b. Shinici Kudo

c. Kurapika Kuruta

d. Ichigo Kurosaki

Ayo, tebak lewat ripiu, ok?!

Salam,

Vikari Kurukura


End file.
